gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal
Animal is a song originally by Neon Trees in their first studio album Habits. It is sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers in the episode Sexy. This song features solos by both Blaine (darren criss) and Kurt (chris colfer), and is the first time Kurt is featured in a Dalton number. After hearing from Sue Sylvester (the coach of Aural Intensity at the time) that New Directions was going to work on being "sexy", they try to do their own "sexy" song by singing Animal. They ask the girls from their sister school to observe if their performance is "sexy". After the performance, Blaine is concerned about Kurt's faces which he believes looked like "gas pains", and Kurt reveals that they are his "uncomfortable" faces because of his discomfort with trying to look sexy during for the number. Kurt was using his signature "Gaga Claws" throughout the majority of the performance. They started from the second verse of the song in the episode. Lyrics The Warblers: ''' Na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na ''Blaine:'' ' ''Here we go again '' ''I kinda wanna be more than friends '' ''So take it easy on me '' ''I'm afraid you're never satisfied. '' 'Kurt: ' ''Here we go again '' ''We're sick like animals '' ''We play pretend '' ''You're just a cannibal '' ''And I'm afraid I wont get out alive '' ''No I won't sleep tonight. '' 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' ''Wo, oh '' ''I want some more '' ''Wo, oh '' ''What are you waitin' for? '' ''Take a bite of my heart tonight. Wo, oh '' ''I want some more '' ''Wo, oh '' ''What are you waitin' for? '' ''What are you waitin' for? '' ''Say goodbye to my heart tonight. '' '''Blaine: ' Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's gettin heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide. 'Kurt: ' I do it every time You're killin' me now 'Blaine and Kurt: ' And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you. 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. 'Blaine and Kurt: ' Hush hush the world is quiet Hush hush we both can't fight it It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? Woah I won't sleep tonight. 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' 'Kurt with the Warblers: ' Here we go again Here we go again Here we go again Say goodbye to my heart tonight. 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Video thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|left|300px|Neon Trees - Animal Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers